User talk:Jareck.smith
J team Huh? Why did you add Sorroh as Lawlton's category and SADTRENS for 64zon? Is there a reaon? Opigee (talk) 13:03, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Why about Scratchbob? Plus, it's just an Itchy Spongebob Fortran I created. Forgot signature. Opigee (talk) 15:29, April 24, 2014 (UTC) If you edit it you will see that it replaces text with the person's username. On my screen it says my name. If you think this is a lie, log out/ make a test account and go to the page. Opigee (talk) 14:05, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Those aren't J's. THERE L'S! The Grey Koopa (talk) 12:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I joined I joined the J team. =D Opigee (talk) 19:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I case you ask "The J team?" It's on your user page. Opigee (talk) 21:34, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Fix your grammar. Lord Starkiller (talk) 22:06, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Why do the coins have L's on them instead of J's? Lord Starkiller (talk) 02:42, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Rivals Will these do Weeguyii and Mallarreoh's rivals? Forgot signature. Opigee (talk) 01:10, May 16, 2014 (UTC) yes @ Jareck.smith Warning Stop spamming talk pages and pages. If you continue, you may be banned. Lord Starkiller (talk) 04:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC) You have learned your lesson Jareck. If you spam again, you will be banned longer. Lord Starkiller 22:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I hope that picture you posted is not what I think it is... Lord Starkiller 05:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC) JAreck you play pika craft? If you do im ENDERBOSSYMAN also your Eeguy79 Trololololol join me put the command /tpa ENDERBOSSYMAN message me when your there at 12:30 You should stop making the Mitten Kitten Studios mad. They have different ways in dealing with people. The Veteran 16:50, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Is this a Mutant Creeper that you have in your profile pic? -NourGodly1592 What did you do? xD The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 07:58, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Come back Jareck. Felix the Cat123 8:11 P.M August 22,2014 Friday. Jareck,your Suicide mouse photo matches mine,keep it. Felix the Cat123 9:06 P.M August 23,2014 Saturday- (UTC) Fine, ill unban you, but stop acting like Hypneecheese. [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 03:26, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Wow very secret...anyway i changed it from 2 weeks to 1 week,but i can't remove it.The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 20:19, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Dude, i would unban you but Nara does not want me to... [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 03:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ... Dude, cannot ban a chat mod.... [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 03:18, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Shut Up jareck i heard what you said to sling. and Its a No.we gave you many chances but you didnt still agree, So the Bann Is wayyyy better. -Nara Your avatar is from Suicide mouse like mine. Felix the Cat123 3:54 P.M August 25,2014 Monday (UTC) Come to chat on my Suicide mouse wiki. Felix the Cat123 4:38 P.M August 25,2014 Monday (UTC) No.The Red And Blue Demon (talk) 19:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat Jareck. Felix the Cat123 September 9,2014 Tuesday 4:25 P.M Join my Anti SanicGee club! Jareck,pls,and post the giraffe picture in your profile! Felix the Cat123 (talk) 19:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) For Jareck hey jareck I got a prize for ya The Caped Emerald Hero aka D@h ©®aZy DuDe ©®@ (Talk) (Mah Blog) 11:12, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat,JareckFelix the Cat123 (talk) 21:52, September 14, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[[User:Felix the Cat123|Felix the Cat123]] (talk) 20:31, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Jareck,we need your help because there are these people called Anti Mario fads,tell them to leave,please Felix the Cat123 (talk) 22:49, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Come back to chat,please Felix the Cat123 (talk) 01:36, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you come back to chat,Jareck? Felix the Cat123 (talk) 20:15, September 17, 2014 (UTC) http://suicide-mouse.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Felix the Cat123 (talk) 23:51, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat on my wiki Please Felix the Cat123 (talk) 17:29, September 21, 2014 (UTC)